Aro Prior to Jane and Alec
by IceQueenRosalie
Summary: Just a little background on Aro prior to him turning Jane And Alec, I would love some reviews. As I am insanely new to writing


Aro was a very wise but uncontroably narsisstic power hungry man who held a vision, a vision that would have been an inconceivable dream for anyone else. His very purpose in the new life he lived was to build a regime of elite and a tactical force of Immortal soldiers to rule the vampire's around the globe. He would stop at nothing to get what he desired no matter the cost, if a town was to be left completely obliterated that was what was to happen, he would not make excuses for it. He was a ruler at heart he had always been one to make the tough decisions even in his mortal life; he had no aversion to pushing the issues if it was to get him a higher place in the pecking order.

In centuries that past, Aro had been worshiped and he had been hated equally. He knew that was the consequences of being a fearless leader, he was one who didn't shy from tough situations, one who would throw caution into the wind and fight for what he strove for rather than wish and wait. One never got all they wanted in life by sitting around and waiting for an opportunity, no that was not the will or the way of the world, one must strive and push beyond their normal limits to achieve a goal, and they must set those goal so high that they would seem beyond reach that was when it was actually worth the fight and the hardships that one would endure to come out on top and get exactly what they hungered for.

However, this thought that Aro had on life was not acknowledged by all, some thought that he was insane for trying to gather a coven of vampires in the midst of a city filled with mortals to rule with tenacity and strength, he did know that they would have to be extremely scrupulous in their asylum that was the city of Volterra. That was the first rule that was put into act, one must never hunt within the walls of Volterra city, and if that law was broken the punishment was automatic execution. Aro and his brothers knew that was the only way for those who were questioning if they could get away with breaking the rules to realize there would be no forgiveness.

The city of Volterra was a haven for the immortals; one could walk down the street and see vampires littering the crowds of humans. In all actuality it was highly likely that this city would be among the safest for a human to inhabit considering there were laws intact to keep it that way. The Volturi leaders or the heads of the family as some would say were very strict on their people punishing all those who dared even so much as think about breaking the laws that were made to protect their coven along with their species. There were more than a few of their kind that did not want to abide by the Laws, and did not agree with the way the city was governed. Those select few were allowed to leave the cities walls, most would never dare to come back, for fear they would be cast out and treated unfairly and they were probably correct in that thought.

The Volturi ran a very different type of justice system, there were the same basic levels of government but it was much swifter punishment than that of the civil or criminal court system that humans were accustom too. Upon being accused of a crime it could be a few short hours if the defendant was apprehended at the scene of them crime, before he or she was to stand in front of the highest members of the elite society to be punished. The Volturi leaders held no aversion to executing a person or persons held accountable for the crime by the penalty of death. There were a few occasions were someone was unjustly executed but even in the mortal court system there were flaws that showed that regardless of the time that it took humans, someone could wrongfully lose their life anyways.

When others that were once family, or among the Elite of the Volturi coven, decided to venture out on their own to witness the world or just embark on a entirely different lifestyle that was their decision. Neither Aro, nor his brothers would hold ill will against a immortal for choosing a different path in their eternity as long as it did not bring to light their true nature. There were many vampires who left the confines of the walls, and embraced an entirely different lifestyle wandering the world aimlessly enjoying all of the creations that had come to light in the past centuries, nomads was the technical term that was used but really Aro just assumed they were lost souls that were trying to find a place where they felt needed one of those that ventured away from the Volturi was Eleazar he was one of the guards that was held in the highest ranks.

Eleazar was able to see the gifts of others, he could tell Aro who would be able to further their coven's strength, and what ability they would be able to bring. It was an amazing gift for Eleazar to bring to Aro, considering he wanted only the best for his guards. Eleazar had told Aro of a set of twins that had been causing a small town a bit of ruckus; they were still adolescents a boy and a girl. Eleazar had not mentioned their names; Aro had thought that he was just being evasive because he didn't want them to be changed into immortal to young. Aro did not believe in changing children into immortals they were not mentally stable enough to handle themselves, they could be extremely violent and could not their bloodlust the way older humans that were changed could.

Aro had left the city of Volterra many times to check on this phenomenal set of twins. They were just as Eleazar had explained to him, both were beautiful children, but just that children there was no way that he could bring them to the guard as they stood in front of him without his brothers and himself without breaking the rules that he so strictly enforced. He watched the two for quite some time watching from a distance but never getting to close. It was obvious to the watchful eye that they both held incredible talents, the girl had a darker side than her brother, she was smiling one moment he seen her then the next she was giving someone a glare that looked like it could pierce someone's soul. Her brother was much more passive than she but he still held an enduring quality, never showing his full potential for fear it would be noticed he was much more guarded.

Aro could see that the town was getting rambunctious and wanting to do something about the twins it was obvious that they were different but the town's people were crying witch. That would be all it would take in that day for someone to executed it might have been a righteous action if they had been older, but they were still children and the towns people did not show any reluctance about what was the form of punishment for accused witches they were to be burned. Aro had hoped that the small town would come to a conscious decision and let the children be, he did not want to have to intervene and save the twins but he would if it came to it. They were young but showed more maturity than most children he could change them at this age, however he would wait and see what played out in the eyes of society, or would he?


End file.
